


Our meant to be

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Love, Loyalty, M/M, Soulmate AU, kevin and Sami's complicated relationship, sami saves Kevin, set during hiac 2017, sweet sami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Kevin had earned and lost his mark more times then he can count. Sami however had never once lost his. Kevin was all scarred up inside, a bunch of bruises and hollow promises taped together. Sami was pure light, all he had ever said he would beThey were polar opposites but a small mark tied them together, Kevin's curse but Sami's salvation





	Our meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same soulmate au as the difference in your hearts memory, my latest post before this one

Kevin's arm itched, an unwelcome feeling in an unwelcome spot. He ignored the need to scratch it, avoiding that specific spot on his bicep that was currently blank 

Kevin had earned and lost his mark more times then he can count and after each time one thing rang true, a guy like him didn't deserve a soulmate especially not one as pure as Sami was. The sweet ginger always came back, always let him back in and forgave him no matter what he did, and Kevin, Kevin always betrayed him 

He had stopped being surprised or effected by the way his soul mark and soulmate acted, appearing and disappearing as they did. For the most part Kevin just ignored and avoided Sami, a small part maybe hoping he would just move on if he did. As for the constant disappearance of his soul mark, he had lost it so many times now that he had gotten use to the drag he felt when it left him. That searing burn now dulled to a mere buzz in his bicep and the hollow emptiness now a familiar feeling as it filled him. It made him uncomfortable in his skin and was unwelcome in his heart but he was good at ignoring that too

Kevin was the master at playing pretend and yet his pretty sure there was at least one person who still saw through him 

Laying on that table, unable to move a muscle many things flashed through his mind, good and bad. He knew then and there that this would be the end of it, that this is how it would all end

Shane was going to jump, sending him through the table and while he should of been scared the only thought in his mind was Sami. Sweet innocent Sami who laughed at Kevin's jokes and smiled so sincerely just for him. Sami who he had no right to think about when he had hurt him so deeply far to many times, but Sami was always by his side, who stood by him no matter his wrong doings. Sami who deserved better and who would finally be free of the small red bear that decorated his wrist when Kevin's battered body was finally ended

He imagined that Sami would cry but he didn't want that, he didn't deserve Sami's soft tears or cries of sorrow, so he banished Sami's sobs and tried to remember that soft smile Sami saved just for him. His eyes fluttered with an escape of breath as the image came to the forefront of his mind, Sami would be happy, could only be happy without him 

Eyes focusing he could see Shane on top of the cell and then he was falling. Kevin let his eyes slip closed, prepared for the worst. Shane would crush him in his next breath, no, he was being pulled to safety and Shane, Shane was still falling 

A loud crash, red, a flash of light and then he saw him, the man he had betrayed so many times, his personal guardian angel, his Sami. With Sami's arms on him his bicep tingled, a familiar and welcome warmth filled his chest as if Sami's hand was covering not just where his mark hid but also his very soul 

His gaze travelled down on its own accord to find it, the small red bear that Sami had never lost. It still sat proudly on his wrist as it had from the beginning and the idea that it was still there connecting them made him smile. It was their meant to be that Sami had carried through the years, a show to all their hopes, dreams and successes just as much as the hollow scars inside of him where to their fears, disappointments and failures. It represented so much, carrying Sami's strength from the night he gained it, the night he gave Kevin his first everything 

Sami's voice was like bells, soft and sweet but Kevin couldn't understand it even as he did his best to get his legs under him and help Sami support his body weight. He didn't quite get what was going on till the bell rang after what may have been a three. He had won, and Sami, Sami had made that happen 

As they hobbled backstage towards what Kevin could only guess was medical, one simple word slipped from his lips "why" 

Set upon a crate Kevin leaned back while Sami did what looked like yell and motion to who he guessed was a far off doctor. He kept his eyes up and on him, watching while he waited for a response. If he closed them he knew he'd fall asleep and then he might never find out 

When Sami finally focused back on him he met that soft gaze and felt that warmth in his heart return, something he couldn't ignore. He waited until Sami gave him that understanding smile that was just for him, full of sweetness and love, the one he didn't deserve but never hoped to destroy. When Sami opened his mouth he said the words like his smile, sweet and sincere "because we're a team"

**Author's Note:**

> My soulmate au has been quite inspirational, if I get a third done I might put them in a series called lost marks, thoughts?


End file.
